vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Love You to Death (novel series)
Love You to Death is the unofficial companion to . ''Love You to Death: Season 1 ''Love You to Death is the essential guide to . The first book in the series features the story of L. J. Smith, background on Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec (the masterminds behind the adaptation from page to screen), biographies of the who bring Mystic Falls’ to life (. . . or afterlife) and exclusive interviews with , like the much-loved Malese Jow (Anna) and the fandom’s fearless leaders. With photos of the irresistible cast and of the show’s filming locations, Love You to Death captures the fun, fangs, and fear that make The Vampire Diaries so epic. ''Love You to Death: Season 2 The essential guide to season 2 of , featuring insightful explorations of each with information on the rich history, supernatural mythology, film references, character development, and much more; chapters on the vampire, werewolf, and doppelgänger lore that inspired the series; and details on the making of the show, the people who put it together, and the fandom that keeps it alive. With photos of the irresistible cast and of the show’s filming locations, this second installment captures the fun, fangs, and fear that make this bloodcurdling show so epic. Love You to Death: Season 3 The third installment in the ''Love You to Death series features insightful explorations of each episode of season 3 with information on the rich history, supernatural mythology, film references, and character development; chapters on the supernatural lore that inspired the series; and details on the making of the show, the people who put it together, and the audience that keeps it alive. The Vampire Diaries’ popularity and acclaim continue to grow, and Love You to Death feeds the frenzy by engaging the fandom with a companion guide that readers return to again and again. ''Love You to Death: Season 4 The fan-favourite ''Love You to Death series returns with an essential guide to the fourth season of The CW’s hit show . The season four companion delves headlong into the twists and turns of each episode, exploring the layers of rich history, supernatural mythology, historical and pop culture references, and the complexities and motivations of the show’s memorable cast of characters. Add expanded chapters on the making of the show, the people who bring the world of Mystic Falls to life, and the intensely loyal audience that keeps it thriving, and you have a guide as compelling and addictive as the show itself. ''Love You to Death: Season 5 With a foreword by co-creator Kevin Williamson, the fan-favorite ''Love You to Death series returns with an essential guide to the fifth season of The CW’s hit show . As the series hits its 100th-episode milestone, this companion delves headlong into the twists and turns of each episode, exploring the layers of rich history, supernatural mythology, historical and pop culture references, and the complexities of the show’s memorable cast of characters. Add chapters on the making of the show, interviews with the people who bring Mystic Falls to life, and the intensely loyal audience that keeps it thriving, and you have a guide as compelling and addictive as the show itself. Trivia *'Crissy Calhoun' is the author of the Love You to Death series and Spotted: Your One and Only Unofficial Guide to Gossip Girl. She writes a weekly column for Vampire-Diaries.net, Crissy Calhoun's column the premier fan site for the series with eight million unique visitors last year. Writing as Liv Spencer, she is the also the author of books about Taylor Swift, , and series. She lives in Toronto, Ontario. *'Heather Vee' is the co-author of Love You to Death: Season 4, co-owner of Vampire-Diaries.net, Vampire-Diaries.net a source of news since 2009, and co-editor of A Visitor’s Guide to Mystic Falls: Your Favorite Authors on The Vampire Diaries (Smart Pop Books, 2010). She is also featured in the special features of The Vampire Diaries: The Complete First Season DVD/Blu Ray, has made several guest appearances on various radio shows and podcasts. She lives in Tucson, Arizona. Covers Love_You_to_Death_1.jpg|Love You to Death: Season 1 Love_You_to_Death_2.jpg|Love You to Death: Season 2 Love_You_to_Death_3.jpg|Love You to Death: Season 3 Love_You_to_Death_4.jpg|Love You to Death: Season 4 Love_You_to_Death_5.jpg|Love You to Death: Season 5 References External links *Crissy Calhoun's Official site Twitter *Heather Vee's Official site Twitter See also Category:Non-Canon Category:Promotion Category:The Vampire Diaries Novels Category:Love You to Death Series Category:Other